This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In this phase of the RCMI program, we will integrate the technical and human resources of the current RCMI sponsored Biomedical NMR Laboratory (BNMRL) with the resources of the Specialized Neuroscience Research Program (SNRP) to establish a centralized university imaging core facility to support sustainable long-term imaging research at Howard University. The mission of the Howard University Biomedical Imaging Core Facility is to train the new generation young scientists, and foster multidisciplinary research using modern imaging technologies, to study the underline disease processes, and to investigate means to alleviate grave suffering. In order to perform its mission, the University Biomedical Imaging Core will provide scientific expertise, and state-of-the-art laboratories equipped with the necessary modern imaging equipment for the support of biomedical research and training at Howard University. The Biomedical Imaging Core Facility will have four units: In vivo Imaging, Molecular Biology, Probe Design, and Electron Microscopy. The research areas will emphasize imaging of small animals with disease models, neuroscience imaging, pharmacological applications, nano medicine, ex vivo cell imaging, and image processing. We will enhance the human resources of the core facility by retaining imaging scientists and technical staff. We will uphold the advanced imaging instrumentation currently used in the core through professional maintenance and continuous system upgrades. Public Statement: A university Biomedical Imaging Core Facility will be established to support sustainable long-term biomedical research at Howard University using imaging techniques. The university Biomedical Imaging Core Facility will consist of four units: In vivo Imaging, Molecular Biology, Probe Design, and Electron Microscopy. The imaging core will provide the state-of-the-art imaging instrumentation, technical, and scientific expertise required to sustain and expand biomedical research at Howard University. The research areas will emphasize imaging of small animals with disease models, neuroscience imaging, pharmacological applications, nano medicine, ex vivo cell imaging, and image processing.